Kaname's Little Neko
by lvlirror
Summary: Yuuki's thirst for blood has gotten out of hand. Especially since she decided to drink Zero's out of no where. This made Kaname mad, but every bad thing someone does, there must be a punishment. And lets just the last thing Yuuki hears Kaname say before she wakes up to a shocking surprise is, "Meow." (DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.) Yuuki x Kaname Lemon/Punishment/Dominance/Neko
1. Neko 1

Kaname was filled with rage, but didn't show it. He wanted to kill Zero Kiryu and he could without a seconds thought. Why the hell did Kiryu think it was alright to let Yuuki touch him? Non-the less, let her drink his blood? Zero would pay. . . . but. . . . wouldn't it be better if he just punished Yuuki for drinking Zero's blood? would be, because Kaname could do any punishment he wanted to his beautiful little sister.

As he was thinking, one special punishment came to mind. It would embarrass her a lot, but she'd half to deal with it. With that, a soft knock was placed upon his bedroom/office door.

"K-Kaname O-Onisama?" Yuuki's voice said though the door, sounding slightly upset.

Perfect Timing.

"Come in." Yuuki slowly made her way into his room shutting the door behind her. She then walked over and stood in front of his desk, holding her long white night gown tightly, while looking at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry Onisama. P-Please forgive me." Her grip tightened as tears began to slip out of her red yet brown colored eyes. This made Kaname almost reconsider his punishment. Almost. Standing up, out of his computer chair, he walked over to the door Yuuki had entered then locked it followed by a quiet 'click' sound. Yuuki's head immediately shot up alarmed by this sound.

"K-Kaname. . . What are you doing?" She asked as her voice filled up with fear. An evil smirk came across his lips as he stared down his sister.

"Yuuki. You know when someone does something bad. They get punished for it. . . and you my dear, have been a very bad." The threatening tone in his voice scared her deeply. He took one step closer, making her take a step back.

"K-Kaname?" With one quick moment, Kaname had Yuuki on the bed with a collar around her neck, attached to a chain wrapped around the bed post.

"W-Whats going on! Onisa-" Yuuki was cut off with the snap of his fingers.

"Yuuki I want you to drink this." He tossed her a small vile filled with a white liquid.

"'W-What is it?" She asked studying it.

"It doesn't matter what it is. Just drink it. Remember, its part of your punishment for betraying me. If you want my forgiveness, then you'll drink it." Kaname replied blankly.

Yuuki stared it down with hesitation then took it all in one shot. As she did, she felt her eyes slowly closing and felt her body become numb and tingly, but right before she slipped into darkness. . . she could have swore she saw her older brother smirk and say,

"Meow."


	2. Neko 2

Yuuki awoke with a headache and this undeniable pain above her bottom. As she finally awoke and began to sit up, the cold air hit along her bare skin making her realize that she was completely naked only to be covered by bed sheets. Yuuki tried to move, but only to be yanked back by the sound of a clanking chain.

'Onisama what have you done. . .' She thought pulling on the chain slightly.

"Its no use." Kaname's voice came from the darkest corner of his room."My cute little kitten." She could see his smirk though the dark. It made her jump aback. . . but something came with her. Slowly turning her head she looked at her back only to see a long, white, fluffy, tail right above her bum. With a shriek, her tail immediately stood up in full alert with its fluffiness sticking straight up along with it.

'W-WHATS GOING ON!' Yuuki thought.

Her hands then reached up to touch her head, but only to be touched by something fluffy. She used her hands to pull, stretch, rub, and with this course of action it made her feel so good. It made her release a quiet and soft moan.

"You like the. . . little . . . extras I added to your punishment?" Kaname asked walking to her in a slow yet quick action."This is a potion created by Juri Kuran. She said, "Use this whenever Yuuki gets out of hand." It was all so funny how she also had a smirk applied to her face as she said so." He would admit the scene before him was a dream come true. His beloved had beautiful white cat ears along with a beautiful long white tail. With the extra touch of her soft, silky, bare skin shining amazingly with the little light from the moon in the window and the bed sheets barely covering her breast and pussy.

"Yuuki. Are you mad?" He looked at her sisters face to see confusion, amazement, shock, anger, and most of all, his favorite, embarrassment. Blush covered her face completely. Yuuki opened her mouth to speak, but her words were replaced by a 'Meow.'

Her hands quickly went to cover her mouth. Kaname chuckled softly and sat down on the bed making a loud 'creak' sound as he did so. Yuuki's head then connected with his shoulder as she rubbed against it, purring while doing so. He looked down her to see her eyes closed as her head rubbed along his arm, but as his eyes trailed farther, he could see that she was on her hands and knees and with each head rub her boobs would bounce lightly making him grow hard in his pants.

Yuuki's eyes connected with his. With a loud noise of the chain being dragged, she then crawled over and straddled him on his lap, swaying her tail side to side, not caring she was naked. A 'Mew' escaped her plump pink lips as she leaned forward, pressing her chest against his. Kaname's eyes grew wide with shock as she began licking his lips. His cock was now throbbing hard. Yuuki's appearance was killing him. That's when Yuuki leaned even further and licked his ear lobe then bit down softly.

In one swift movement, Kaname had his little neko pinned down to his bed. His hands reached out and grabbed some of the chain and wrapped it around her wrist. His lips then immediately collided with her hers. His kisses then moved further down, past her jaw line, and onto her neck as his teeth pierced and ripped the flesh. Kaname took slow gulps as he ravished the sweet nectar of blood that only his lover could provide for him. That sweet sensation that made him go mad with lust. He couldn't take anymore of this. He need to be inside her now.


	3. Neko 3

He wiped the remaining blood from his lips and looked down at his neko. Her ear twitched with annoyance as she hissed.

"No, bad Yuuki. You don't hiss at your master." Kaname replied placing a finger on her lips. His hands then reached down and pulled off his pants along with his boxers and shirt.

"I love you so much Yuuki." He said. Yuuki tilted her head slightly to the left as if she didn't understand. This made him laugh.

Kaname roughly placed his chest against hers, making his erected member rub against her inner thigh. He could feel the hair on the back of Yuuki's neck, perk up along with her ears.

His lips ascended on hers. It was a slow passionate kiss with him in control. His tongue gazed over her two sharp teeth and all along the side of her mouth, exploring every inch. Her tail wrapped around his leg as he rubbed her white, fluffy, ear. This caused Yuuki to let out a soft and quiet moan along with a 'Mew.'

Kaname let a smirk crawl its way on his face, for he knew that the ear, is one of the cats most sensitive spots on its body.

Yuuki partially spreaded her legs and arched her back in pleasure. Kaname took this as his chance and slid his hard erected cock inside all at once. She hissed loudly in pain and let out a 'YELP!' of surprise. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks as a little cat cry danced around her quivering lips.

"Shh its okay. . " He said, leaning forward, and licking away her tears.

As he felt her heart rate return back to normal and her cat sobs had stopped, he began moving in and out of her slowly. She hissed in return at first, but it soon turned into moans and whimpers of pleasure.

Yuuki dug her claws into his back, creating red marks.

Kaname's thrust then became more forceful, rough, and most of all, quicker, pushing Yuuki past her breaking point.

"K-Kaname. . " The one word escaped through her lips like silk. Her teary eyes looked into his as she smiled. Her tail unwrapped his leg and started to sway side to side as her ears lowered with excitement.

"Yuuki." Kaname looked down at her with love and compassion.

Yuuki was coming back.

"I love you Kaname." With those four words his eyes grew wide in Shock.

She was coming back.

Even tho his breaking point was long past, there was something inside of him that just snapped. His lips reached back down to hers with such force and power. He kissed her long and he kissed her hard. He kissed as if this would be the last time he would ever see her.

When they both finally released to breath, Yuuki spoke up and as she spoke her ears went up in alert to.

"K-Kaname. . . is . . . my punishment over?" She asked excited yet sad at the same time.

"Over?" Kaname replied confusedly. "Oh my little neko, your punishment hasn't even started yet."


End file.
